


Comment rester occupé (avec des dommages occasionnels)

by Lion01



Series: Traductions françaises - Korrasami Week 2017 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Day 1 - Married life, F/F, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: Le monde est en paix, Korra et Asami s'ennuient. Donc, Korra ne trouve pas mieux que d'organiser un faux combat au cœur même de Republic City ! N'y a-t-il qu'Asami qui pense que c'est complètement fou ?





	Comment rester occupé (avec des dommages occasionnels)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to stay busy (with occasional damages)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120540) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01). 



> Bonjour !
> 
> Ça fait un bail que je suis pas revenue sur AO3 moi... Bon, j'ai été très occupée sur FFnet, j'ai écrit une loooooongue histoire. Du coup, je vais la rapatrier ici, je ne sais quand. Faut juste pas que j'oublie xD
> 
> En attendant, voici des traductions de la Korrasami Week 2017 (des traductions d'écrits que j'ai écrit, hein !). Cet OS est une vaste blague, y'a pas grand-chose à dire dessus, mais j'espère qu'il plaira quoi qu'il en soit ! 
> 
> Restez dans le coin pour les autres !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les dernières années avaient été tellement remplies d'évènements que c'était un peu désarçonnant de ne plus en avoir tout d'un coup.

Korra devait faire une pause dans ces devoirs d'Avatar : plus de crises, plus que guerres, plus de destruction… C'était… reposant. Ce qui était vraiment étrange.

Asami avait une puissante entreprise qui était absolument prospère. Grâce aux nombreuses fois où elle avait accompagné Korra autour du monde, l'entreprise pouvait presque se diriger toute seule. Alors, le PDG rentrait tôt du travail la plupart du temps, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans le passé.

Korra et Asami étaient maintenant mariées depuis quelques années. Ça s'était déroulé en pleine crise, mais puisqu'elles avaient pensé que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais, et qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose sur le chemin de l'équilibre et de la paix, elles étaient devenues femmes de l'une et de l'autre. De plus, leur vie privée n'avait rien à avoir avec les problèmes du monde. Enfin, certes, avec Korra en tant qu'Avatar, cela pouvait arriver que ces problèmes interfèrent avec leur vie privée de temps en temps. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas depuis de semaines maintenant ! C'était vraiment peu habituel.

Alors, les deux d'entre elles étaient de retour au manoir, où elles vivaient ensemble, dans l'après-midi. Elles avaient vraiment du mal à s'ajuster au fait d'avoir autant de temps pour elles-mêmes. Rien ne se passait, alors Korra jouait avec Naga, et Asami dessinait quelque chose pour rester occupée et s'amusait un peu. (Korra ne comprenait pas vraiment où c'était supposé être amusant.)

Une fois, elles étaient assises sur le canapé, regardant dans le vide, Korra étant dans les bras d'Asami, et Asami la caressant sans réfléchir.

« Asami, dit Korra, en attendant une réponse pour continuer.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, regardant Korra avec un regard d’attente. »

Enfin, quelque chose à faire ! Peut-être…

« Est-ce que tout ça, commença-t-elle en les désignant, n’est pas ennuyeux ? »

Le PDG soupira.

« Je veux dire, recommença Korra, c’est sympa et tout, mais… ça fait des semaines et rien n’est arrivé ! Je ne pensais pas qu’un monde en paix serait aussi ennuyeux. 

\- Ouais, moi non plus. Mais c’est une bonne chose ! Ça veut dire que les gens sont heureux ! On est heureuses aussi, et j’aurais jamais deviné que ça serait calme un jour, à vrai dire.

\- Je sais, pas vrai ! Je ne m’attendais pas à ça quand je t’ai épousée, Madame la PDG de Future Industries.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que lorsque tu as repris l’entreprise, tu t’es vraiment impliquée dedans. Tu n’as jamais travaillé autant avant ! Tu te rappelles les longues soirées et nuits que tu as passé au bureau ? Alors, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois de retour dans l’après-midi régulièrement !

\- Eh bien, je pourrais dire la même chose ! Je ne pensais pas à ce que toi, le tout-puissant Avatar, tu aies une pause dans tes devoirs et que tu passes tes après-midi à jouer avec Naga. »

Korra fredonna et le silence retomba sur elles. L’Avatar soupira.

« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on devrait faire ? On ne peut pas passer le reste de notre vie à ne rien faire.

\- Je ne sais pas, Korra, dit Asami. Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas que quelqu’un déséquilibre le monde à nouveau… »

Korra se leva avec excitation, ses yeux bleus s’allumant d’une idée soudaine.

« Battons-nous ! s’exclama-t-elle d’un coup.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le PDG, incrédule. Tu veux t’entrainer ?

\- Non, non ! Je veux dire un vrai combat ! Dehors ! »

Asami leva seulement un sourcil, penchant sa tête, tout en essayant de suivre les pensées de sa femme. Korra sautait presque de haut en bas, comme si elle allait exploser. Elle essaya de se calmer pour répondre, mais il y avait trop à contenir. Alors, elle prit simplement la main d’Asami et la guida dehors, courant alors qu’elle répondait : 

« Tu as raison ! Je ne veux pas que des fous déséquilibrent le monde, mais je n’ai pas besoin de les combattre eux, puisque je t’ai toi ! Alors, rassemble tes affaires, Madame Sato, allons-nous battre pour de vrai dans la grande ville !

\- Woah ! Deux secondes, Madame Sato numéro deux ! s’exclama Asami quand elle comprit les mots que sa femme avait dit. »

Elle s’arrêta avant de continuer :

« Je ne vais pas te combattre ! Et si tu te blesses ?

\- Ce sera plus drôle. D’ailleurs, tu ne peux pas me blesser : je suis l’Avatar !

\- Bien sûr, sourit sournoisement Asami. Et tu es aussi Korra, ma femme bien-aimée. Je ne veux pas te combattre.

\- Allez, Asami ! gémit Korra. C’est juste pour faire semblant ! Tu fais le méchant et je dois te stopper. Ce n’est pas dangereux puisqu’on sait toutes les deux que c’est un faux combat ! »

Elle s’approcha plus près d’Asami, et avec ses yeux de chien battu, elle dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres rouges.

« S’il te plait. S’il te plaît. S’il te plait. »

Elle ponctua chaque mot d’un baiser sur les lèvres d’Asami et resta un peu plus longtemps pour le dernier. Les yeux verts se fermèrent et elle profita des baisers. Korra se retira et regarda Asami avec des yeux craintifs et plein d’espoir. Elle savait qu’Asami ne pouvait pas lui résister. Et elle avait raison.

Asami grogna.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

\- Non, c’est pas vrai. Tu m’aimes et tu le sais, répondit Korra tout en s’approchant.

\- Tu m’en dois une, Avatar Korra Sato.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Asami sourit. Elle captura les lèvres de sa femme, la poussant contre le mur. Elle mit la main sur la joue de sa femme et elle mit l’autre dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit la main de Korra serrer ses hanches. Peut-être que cette bataille devrait attendre un peu…

— 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Korra et Asami étaient prêtes pour jouer leur rôle dans Republic City. Elles partirent dans différentes directions et se dirent qu’elles se retrouveraient dans la ville. Asami avait dit une dernière fois à Korra qu’elle était folle et elle avait répondu par un baiser. Qu’est-ce qu’elle ne ferait pas pour cette femme…

Avant d’arriver en plein cœur de Republic City, Asami passa par son usine pour prendre quelques trucs. Elle ne voulait pas que des personnes la reconnaissent. Elle était le PDG de Future Industries ! Elle n’était pas censée se battre contre sa femme, ou contre l’Avatar. Alors, elle mit une sorte de déguisement. C’était presque que des vêtements noirs, avec un masque noir et des lunettes vertes. Elle prit quelques choses pour combattre Korra. Elle allait avoir besoin d’un peu plus qu’un gant d’égalitariste !

Quand elle se sentit prête, elle alla dans la ville sur un nouveau modèle de moto. Comment était-elle censée combattre Korra maintenant ? Est-ce qu’elle devrait détruire quelque chose pour lui donner une raison de l’attaquer ? Cette idée était folle. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait accepté en premier lieu ! Quoique Korra pouvait être vraiment convaincante au lit…

Asami secoua sa tête, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les souvenirs du corps de Korra.

Soudainement, elle aperçut quelque chose volant au-dessus d’elle. Ça devait être elle. Alors, elle accéléra, elle tourna à droite, puis partit, et vit que la chose volante (ou plutôt le quelqu’un volant) la suivait. Et quand elle regarda vers le haut, ce n’était plus là. Où était-elle allée ?

Asami eut sa réponse assez vite, parce que, tout d’un coup, quelque chose atterrit juste devant elle. Elle freina, brusquement.

« Est-ce que tu es folle ! s’exclama Asami, furieuse. Tu aurais pu mourir si je m’étais pas arrêtée !

\- Tu ne sais visiblement pas qui je suis alors. Je suis l’Avatar, tu ne peux pas me tuer. »

Asami leva ses yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle, non convaincue.

\- Maintenant, madame, je dois vous dire que c’est une véhicule terriblement dangereux que vous avez. Je dois le garder afin de protéger les citoyens.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n’as pas trouvé mieux ?

\- Eh bien, cette chose est bruyante, tu sais…

\- Tu es sérieuse ? C’est l’une des moins bruyante dans le monde !

\- Euh… ouais, répondit Korra, misérablement. Ce n’est pas important ! Vous êtes irrespectueuse ! Envers moi, l’Avatar ! Je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de vous arrêter pour vos crimes. »

Asami espérait vraiment qu’elle n’utilisait pas ce genre d’excuses pour arrêter qui que ce soit, parce que vraiment ça craignait. Mais elle fit avec…

« Tu ne peux pas m’arrêter, Avatar ! Je suis… une des personnes les plus méchantes au monde ! »

Wow, quels beaux mots ! Très honnêtement, Asami ne savait pas comment jouer ce rôle. Elle n’avait pas vraiment prévu de faire quelque chose comme ça.

« Dans ce cas, je dois te stopper !

\- Jamais ! »

Et voilà ! Asami chargea Korra et essaya de frapper ses jambes avec les siennes, mais elle sauta et ratterrit en un coup de vent. Ensuite, l’Avatar donna quelques coups de poing de feu et la « méchante personne » les évita tous. 

« C’est tout ? demanda Asami, malicieusement.

\- Pas vraiment. »

Korra souleva la terre en dessous d’elle et Asami sauta pour ne pas être piégée. 

« Ce n’est pas juste ! dit-elle, ne s’attendant pas à cela.

\- Tout est juste ! C’est un combat !

\- Tu l’auras voulu ! »

Asami changea une nouvelle fois, son gant prêt à être utilisé. Mais Korra la connaissait mieux que quiconque et elle sauta sur une fenêtre avant qu’elle ne puisse l’atteindre. 

« Tu es trop lente, méchante femme. »

Elle tira sa langue à Asami, qui commençait à vraiment vouloir la combattre. Elle prit quelque chose dans sa poche et le lança à Korra. L’Avatar le frappa avec son bâton volant et cela jeta de l’électricité.

« Qu’est-ce que ?… commença-t-elle à dire. Hey ! Je savais pas que tu avais ces choses !

\- Tu voulais un vrai combat, non ? Maintenant, descends de là-haut, pour que je puisse te vaincre ! »

Korra atterrit dans la rue et Asami alla directement jusqu’à elle. Elles combattirent comme lorsqu’elles s’entrainaient, peut-être un peu plus agressives que ça. Cependant, aucune d’entre elles ne gagna. Elles se fatiguèrent juste à chaque coup de poing, chaque coup de pied qui manquèrent leur cible.

Finalement, Asami toucha Korra avec son gant électrique. Et le moment où cela la toucha, elle regrettait déjà de l’avoir combattue.

« Par les Esprits ! Je suis désolée ! Korra ? Tu vas bien ? »

La seule réponse qu’elle eut fut un mur lui tombant presque dessus. Ugh… Est-ce qu’elle devait vraiment détruire un truc ? Lin n’allait pas être contente. Pas du tout. Un moment plus tard, Korra était de nouveau sur ses pieds.

« Tu m’as pris de court, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Exactement ce que je pensais… »

Korra recommença à se battre, avec l’élément de l’Air, et Asami évita tout. Elle s’approcha de l’Avatar. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser le gant de nouveau, même si la charge qu’elle utilisait n’était pas la plus dangereuse. Alors, Asami tenta juste de lui donner un coup de poing. Korra utilisa sa maitrise de la Terre pour faire bouger la rue de nouveau, et Asami sut que ça allait mal se terminer, surtout quand les officiers de police commencèrent à arriver…

— 

« À quoi vous pensiez exactement ? demanda Lin, vraiment furieuse. Comment je suis censée justifier que l’Avatar et le PDG de Future Industries détruisent la ville ?

\- On peut expliquer, commença Korra.

\- Ah oui ? Vous avez plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne explication ! Parce que c’est ce que je vais dire aux personnes dont vous avez détruit la maison ! »

Asami et Korra se regardèrent, grimaçant. Ce n’était pas bon. Du tout.

« Alors ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputées ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- En fait, non. On s’ennuyait, dit Korra.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez détruit une rue entière parce que vous vous ennuyiez ? »

Korra regarda Asami qui haussa les épaules. Qu’est-ce qu’elle était censée dire ? C’était la vérité, oui ou non ? Lin laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

« Je peux comprendre que Korra puisse faire ça, mais pourquoi, Madame Sato ?

\- C’était pas mon idée. Si ça n’avait été que de moi, on serait restées sur le canapé.

\- Hey ! Tu en fais partie aussi !

\- Et c’est la faute de qui ?

\- Certainement pas la mienne ! Je ne t’ai pas forcée à faire quoi que ce soit !

\- Tu ne m’as pas forcée ? Oh, et qu’as-tu fait alors ? Parce que je suis plutôt sûre que tout était fait pour que je cède !

\- Eh bien, tu cèdes trop facilement alors… Si tu ne voulais pas le faire, tu avais juste à me le dire.

\- Parce que « Korra, c’est fou ! » n’est pas un bon avertissement ?

\- Assez ! s’écria Lin. Vous savez quoi ? Partez vite. Toutes les deux. Juste ne vous faites pas remarquer. Je ne veux pas avoir la presse sur le dos…

\- Merci, chef ! On est déjà parties ! »

Les deux d’entre elles partirent, discrètement. Une fois dehors, Korra parla en première : 

« Eh bien, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que la fausse dispute marche aussi vite…

\- Je sais ! approuva l’ingénieure. Je pensais qu’on aurait un problème pendant plus de temps.

\- Mmm… Rentrons, d’accord ? On se reposera juste. C’est mieux que détruire la ville, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Ça me semble un bon plan ! Ah ouais, on continuera un autre jour. »

Asami fit un clin d’œil à l’Avatar, qui répondit avec excitation : 

« Vraiment ?

\- Non !

\- Tu n’es pas drôle, répondit Korra, déçue.

\- Eh bien, au moins l’une de nous est raisonnable !

\- Sûrement pourquoi je t’ai épousée.

\- Seulement pour ça ?

\- Nah… Je pense que je t’aime aussi.

\- Tu penses ? sourit sournoisement Asami.

\- Ouais, j’ai la mémoire courte. Je ne peux pas vraiment me rappeler…

\- Alors, rentrons que je puisse faire en sorte que tu te rappelles ! »

Korra sourit grandement à sa femme et elles coururent jusque chez elles. Parfois, une vie calme pouvait être aussi bien qu’une vie pleine d’évènements. Peut-être encore mieux, parce qu’elles pouvaient s’amuser de différentes façons.

**Author's Note:**

> Je serais contente d'avoir un petit commentaire :) Mais sinon, tant pis... Mais c'est que c'est long de poster sur deux sites différents dans deux langues différentes, alors soyez sympas ;)
> 
> À la prochaine !
> 
> Lion


End file.
